Made To Last
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: A falta de Sirius naquele mundo e o quanto ele estava errado agora
1. Our Hands

**Our hands**

Os dedos dele se entrelaçavam aos meus como meu coração parecia se entrelaçar ao dele de modo complicado, de modo difícil de compreender, ele era tão incrível, não era apenas uma questão de beleza, mas eram os olhos naquele tom diferente que me deixavam fascinado, encantado e imaginando o que havia escondido ali, gostaria de saber sobre o lobo, sobre o homem, sobre a criança que ele fora, sobre o mundo onde se prendia, mas por agora, Sirius poderia ficar apenas com seus dedos entrelaçados aos dele, encarando os olhos de Remus, sorrindo para o lobo, sorrindo para seu amor.


	2. Our Souls

**Our Souls**

Ele tinha aquele jeito selvagem desde sempre, aqueles olhos azuis, um pouco violentos, que precisavam ser domados, ele combinava comigo, ele combinava com o que havia em mim. As pessoas se perguntavam como eu tinha paciência para o quanto ele era agitado, como eu poderia suportar a inquietação daquele rapaz Black, mas nossas almas estavam no mesmo ritmo feroz na maior parte do tempo, mesmo que eu não corresse e bagunçasse o mundo como ele, mas poderia. Quando os olhos dele encontravam os meus pouco antes das transformações era como encontrar comigo, só que em olhos um tanto mais frios.


	3. His Eyes

**His Eyes**

Naquele tom de mel, um tanto quente e um tanto diferente de mim, interessantes demais, calorosos demais, apaixonados demais, daquele jeito perigoso, um coração cheio de amor e quente. Olhos tão doces, na verdade. Doces como ninguém jamais esperaria de um lobisomem, mas os olhos dele eram meus, eram pra mim, presos em mim e eu agradecia tanto por isso, mesmo que não falássemos nada. Remus segurava-me em seus olhos e eu tentava prendê-lo nos meus também, queria prendê-lo ao meu corpo, com todo meu ser, queria que ele não pudesse se livrar de mim jamais, queria não deixá-lo sozinho.


	4. A Heart Full Of Pain

**A Heart Full of Pain**

Agora ele deveria estar sendo levado para Azkaban e Remus não podia sentir-se mais destruído, não havia mais ninguém, não havia nenhum deles, havia apenas Harry levado para algum lugar distante, jamais poderia se aproximar do menino, não sendo quem era, mas havia aquela dor diferente, saber de Sirius, não acreditar no que diziam, não fazer nada além de chorar por algumas horas, não acreditar que poderia fazer coisa além de chorar por ele.  
Foi apenas o que fez por dias, sonhar com Sirius, chorar e esperar acordar, mas não era do tipo de pesadelo que se acorda no final.


	5. A Heart Full Of Hope

**A Heart Full of Hope**

Entrou na sala e ele estava ali. Estava destruído, velho e cansado e definitivamente um pouco insano, mas aquele era Sirius, era seu amor, e estava ali, estava longe de Azkaban, estava próximo e a necessidade de agarrar-se ao corpo dele e não deixá-lo se afastar era gritante, era dolorosa. Seu coração poderia explodir tamanha felicidade por vê-lo, por entender.  
"Ele está aqui."  
Sim, ele estava ali e agora seriam livres, agora haveria paz, poderiam até mesmo cuidar de Harry, poderiam deixar de sofrer. Poderia haver felicidade, foi o que sentiu quando se abraçaram, era o que esperava naquela noite.


	6. Not The Dream

**Not The Dream**

Agora ele tinha que se esconder, mas poderia ser pior, poderia estar preso de novo, poderia estar perto daqueles dementadores e não havia como permitir-se voltar, não havia como aceitar ou acreditar que algum dia estaria perto daqueles demônios mais uma vez, e agora, mesmo preso naquele lugar horrível que era a casa de seus pais, estava preso ali por dias com Remus, ao lado dele e podia simplesmente permanecer horas encostado no homem de olhos cor de mel, as mãos entrelaçadas como no passado, os corações acelerados e batendo forte mais uma vez, nem tudo se perdeu ou mudou.


	7. A Lack Of Black

**A Lack of Black**

Segurava Harry, mas provavelmente estava se segurando muito mais, estava segurando sua vida e sua vontade, apenas aquele menino em seus braços para impedir que desmontasse enquanto a lembrança do corpo de Sirius voando ficava presa em sua mente, a lembrança do final, os olhos dele estavam assustados, jamais esperaria aquilo, jamais esperaria morrer. Não ele, não Padfoot, aquilo não era pra ele, mas foi o que aconteceu e a última lembrança foi a falta de cor no rosto, a falta de brilho nos olhos enquanto caia. A falta de Sirius naquele mundo e o quanto ele estava errado agora.


End file.
